La Especial de Halloween (Dr. Pablo Motos)
leftis a fun to during Halloween Especial con Dr. Pablo Motos y sus Villanos. directed by Coolzdanethe5th. La Historia de Halloween * El Club de Los Villanos * Power Rangers - La fiesta monstruosa de Zedd * Power Rangers Dino Super Charge: Truco o Juiclo * Sonic X - Arena Engañosa * My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad - Luna Eclipsada * Una Casa de Locos: A Oscuras/A Por el Mensaje * Bob Esponja: Esponja miédica * Bob Esponja: El fantasma antipático * Descendentes * Descendentes 2 * La Casa de Mickey Mouse - La Fiesta de Pete * Pesadilla antes de Navidad * Código KND - Operación: C.I.N.E. * Pesadillas - La Mascara Maldita * Pesadillas - La Mascara Encantada 2 * Gravity Falls - Veranoween * Código KND - Operación: A.P.U.E.S.T.A./Operación: F.A.T.A.L. * Una Casa de Locos - El precio de la entrada/Alguien Enfermó Sobre el Nido de los Loud * Mario Party 2 - Mundo del Terror * Sonic X - El grito de Sonic * Super Smash Bros. para Wii U - Mansion de Luigi * Pesadillas - El Ataque de Las Calabazas * Banjo-Tooie - Brujemundo * Power Rangers: Verde Diabolico * Pesadillas: El Hombre Lobo del Pantano * Pokemon Stadium: Gim. Azafrán * Una Casa de Locos - Injusticias * Little Einsteins - Una Fiesta de Halloween con Little Einsteins * Doremi - ¡Quiero encontrarme con el fantasma! * My Little Pony La magia de la amistad - Desveladas en Ponyville * My Little Pony La magia de la amistad - Castillo-Manía * My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad - Murciélagos * La Guardia del León: Cuidado con el Zimwi * Una Casa de Locos - Cereales Vivientes * Una Casa de Locos - El As de la Investigación * Littlest Pet Shop - Puerta Atascada * Phineas y Ferb - ¡Un buen susto puede bastar! * Donkey Kong 64 - Castillo Espeluznante * Banjo Kazooie - Mansion del Monstruo Loco * Power Rangers - La vida es un baile de disfraces * Phineas y Ferb - ¡Ese es el Espíritu! * Halloweentown: ¡Que familia la mía! * Kim Possible - Halloween * Mario Party 4 - El Tablero Embroojado * Pesadillas: Una Noche en la Torre del Terror * Pesadillas: Bienvenidos a la Casa de los Muertos * Pesadillas: No despiertes a la momia * Banjo-Tooie: Torre del Caldero * Pokemon Stadium 2 - Gim. Iris * Doremi - Han desaparecido todos en el test de coraje * Power Rangers - Truco o Regalo * Mario Party 9 - Mansion Boo * Scooby-Doo y la Escuela de Fantasmas * Código KND - Operación: G.A.T.O.S. * Mario Party 2: Mundo de Bowser * La Película de Héffalump * Una Casa de Locos - La hora de la Hermana * Power Rangers - Monstruo Araña * Power Rangers Zeo - Lo que vino de Angel Grove * Power Rangers Turbo - Carlos y el Conde * Power Rangers Guardianes del Tiempo: Cuidado con el Caballero * Totally Spies - Halloween * Halloweentown 2: La Venganza * Halloweentown 3: Academia de Brujas * Halloweentown 4: El Regreso * Código KND - Operación: C.I.E.R.R.E. * Shimmer y Shine: Un Halloween muy Geni * Érase una vez... Halloween * Código KND: Operación: R.E.G.A.L.I.Z. * Power Rangers: La Boda * Power Rangers: El regreso del Green Ranger Halloween Video Musica de Dr. Pablo Motos y sus Villanos (Sotsim Brawlfan) - For CoolzDanethe5th Dr. Pablo Motos and his Villains in Halloween Music Video * HMV - Es Nuestra House (El Club de Los Villanos) * HMV - Rotten to the Core (Disney Descendentes) * HMV - Ways to Be Wicked (Disney Descendentes 2) * HMV - What's My Name (Disney Descendentes 2) * HMV - Chillin' Like A Villain (Disney Descendentes 2) * HMV - It's Goin Down (Disney Descendentes 2) * HMV - Esto es Halloween (Pesadilla antes de Navidad) * HMV - Hay que atacar (El León Guardián: El Regreso del Rugido) * HMV - Leones al Poder (La Guardia del León) * HMV - Preparados (El Rey León) * HMV - Este será un día perfecto (My Little Pony: La magia de la Amistad) * HMV - Vampiros y Murcielagos (My Little Pony: La magia de la Amistad) * HMV - Soy la Mala (Galaxia Wander) * HMV - Las bandas lucharán (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) * HMV - Ases en la manga (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) * HMV - Suelta la Magia (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la Amistad) * HMV - Defendamos al Everfree (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: La leyenda de Everfree) * HMV - Lob-I-Zado (Littlest Pet Shop) * HMV - Fuego Infernal (El jorobado de Notre Dame) * HMV - La corte de los milagros (El jorobado de Notre Dame) * HMV - It Will All Be Mine (Pokemon Live on Stage) * HMV - Mr. Rarito (Los Hombres de Blanco) * HMV - Como en el Cine (La tostadora valiente) * HMV - Bienvenido a Nuestro Club (Aladdin y el rey de los Ladrones) * HMV - ¿Me Seguís o No? (Aladdin y el rey de los Ladrones) * HMV - Cuidado con el Zimwi (La Guardia del León) * HMV - Más Más Más (Pocahontas) * HMV - Tan Malo no Sere (Lorax: En Busca de la Trufula Perdida) * HMV - Pesadillas (Intro) * HMV - En La Noche Fatal (Anastasia) * HMV - La canción de Ruber (La espada mágica: En busca de Camelot) * HMV - Huevos (En busca del valle encantado 2: Aventuras en el Gran Valle) * HMV - Si Eres Grande (En busca del valle encantado 3: La fuente de la vida) * HMV - Inteligencia (¡Socorro, Soy Un Pez!) * HMV - The Greatest Show Unearthed (Creature Feature) * HMV - A Gorey Demise (Creature Feature) Categoría:VillainsRockz Categoría:Dr. Pablo Motos's Sotsim Brawlfan Categoría:Dr. Pablo Motos and his villains spoofs